fortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Commanders
In Forts RTS each player is playing as a particular commander, each of whom has their own active and passive abilities. The commanders are formally united into factions loosely based on the cold war era armies. The factions are not named in the game and are generally referred to by the color of their emblem. The Coalition Buster Passive abilities: * Armour piercing sniper can paint targets for missiles. * Foundations have no resource cost. Active abilities: * Heavy explosives gain armour-piercing depleted uranium (shells/bullets). * Radioactive: Changes all ballistics to cause radiation damage. * Snipers fire small EMP rounds. Moonshine Passive abilities: * Shields behave like doors and block armour piercing snipers. Active ability: * Area of effect weapons gain EMP capability. Phantom Passive abilities: * Cloaked Weapons until damaged. * Dummy Weapons (appearing ghosted for owner). Active ability: * Uproot and move weapons almost instantly * Silent Weapons Black Penguin Oil Scattershot Passive abilities: * Ballistic Mirrors: Shields reflect all projectiles perfectly. * Double-Shot Snipers: Snipers fire a short burst of two shots. * Scattershot: Increased projectile spread. Active abilities: * Focused Attack: Reduced projectile spread. Seep Passive abilities: * Warheads burst into swarm (missiles) when destroyed. * Reduced silo launch delay. * EMP sends missiles back. Active ability: * Fast rockets & missiles. Shockenaugh Passive abilities: * Places a Explosive Barrel inside the enemy fort Active abilities: Dragon Army Red faction is referred to as Dragon Army in dev blog.http://www.earthworkgames.com/dev-blog/launch-date-and-commanders-announced/ It is loosely based on Communist China. Architect Passive abilities: * Cheap Materials: Fort building materials have a reduced cost. * Higher Storage Capacity: Batteries and Metal Stores enjoy increased capacity. Active ability: * 4x Build Speed: Weapons, devices and structures build at 400% normal rate. Overdrive Passive ability: * Faster upgrade speed. Active ability: * Boost Production, 2x device/weapons build speed. Hurricane Passive abilities: * Faster build. * Faster repair. Active ability: * Fast reload. Eagle Empire Blue faction is called Eagle army in dev blog and is based on the United States. Eagle eye Passive abilities: *Laser Sights: Snipers are fitted with adjustable laser sights. *Increased Accuracy: Machine Gun and Minigun spread is reduced. *Bigger Magazines: Machine Gun and Miniguns magazines capacity increased. Active abilities: *Explosive Bullets: Snipers, Machine Gun and Miniguns fire devastating bursts of explosive shells. Fire bird Passive abilities: * Larger incendiary effect. * Slower fire spread. Active ability: * all weapons turn incendiary Warthog Passive abilities: * Better Aiming. (of heavy weapons?) * Faster Reload of heavy weapons. Active ability: * 25% Increased damage to heavy weapons. Iron Bear Alliance White faction is referred to as Iron Bear Alliance in dev blog and is based on Soviet Union. Pinchfist Passive abilities: * Cheap repair. * Better reclaim & collectiors. Active abilities: * Half cost firing Spook Passive abilities: * Hide damage. * See enemy resources. Active abilities: * can see everything in enemy forts for a brief period of time. * Steal resources. Armourdillo Passive abilities: * Cheap Armour: Armour and Doors are less expensive to build. * Quick Open Doors: Doors open and shut at twice normal rate. Active abilities: * Rapid Repair: Weapons, devices and structures are repaired at an increased rate, and for half normal cost. References Category:Commander